This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Freesia which originated by crossing two unpatented, unnamed varieties of this creation at the Van Staaveren b.v. Nursery in Aalsmeer the Netherlands. The female parent is identified as 86429-AP1 and the male parent is identified as 86411-AP1. The varietal demonination of the new variety is VAPOSU.